


Sick day

by Kelliskip



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Elliot has the cold and Leon takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mr. Robot fic bonus its elleon

Elliot sat in his bed blowing his nose. _Great I'm sick thanks Darlene._ He thought to his self, she needed his help with her computer but didn't bother telling him she had the flu.  Elliot threw his used tissue into the trash bin and coughed a little. Flipper jumped in his lap licking his face.  Its the thought that count, she just wanted to know if he was okay, she jumped out his lap when he sneezed, "Sorry Flip."  His phone rang and he answered with a weak hello.

" Yo cuz where you at, thought we gonna watch the game today" It was Leon, _Shit I forgot_

" Sorry I'm not feeling to good. Sister gave me her cold." He said coughing again away from the phone. " Hey just go without me- Hello....Leon?" Elliot looked at his phone the call dropped, must have been the signal. He put his phone back on the dresser, and decided to take a nap Flipper sat next to his head and curled into a ball. Elliot's eyes opened when he heard banging at his door and Flippler barking. He huffed annoyed someone woke up his nap and got up. _Can't I sleep without being bothered._ He shused Flipper and opened the door, it was Leon. " Hey cuz glad to see you aint dead I got you some goods." Leon had a large bag in his hand, Elliot moved out the way to let him in. " Leon why are you here? Didn't you want to see the game." He closed the door walking towards him but Leon tapped his chest _Man his fingers are cold and I don't have a shirt on, or pants. Perfect._

"Bro your sick and game not important, its just dudes playing ball not the NBA. So lay down in bed Imma take care of you. Chicken noodle or tomato soup?" Elliot just looked at him.  Leon came all the way to his house to take care of him, he didn't know what to say "Chicken good." Elliot sat in his bed like he was told playing  solitaire on his phone. He looked seeing Leon singing to his self and giving Flipper bits of chicken. Leon stopped singing and walked over to Elliot sitting down on the floor next to him, he felt silly knowing he doesn't have an actual bad frame, just a mattress on the floor. " Here you cuz, homemade soup get your nose cleared up." He said handing Elliot the bowl and spoon, after he picked up Flipper placing her in his lap. Elliot tasted the soup and damn it was good.  Leon is a good cook, _why do we go to that dinner again_. Elliot eat everything the noodles, chicken bits, and carrots. He even drank the broth and burped. "Sorry." Leon laughed, " Don't be glad you liked it. Hey people say it's a compliment if you burp so win win."  Elliot blushed placing the bowl on his dresser, _Man what did I do to get Leon_ " Thanks Leon, but you didn't have to do all this. If you came with some cough syrup I would have been fine with that." Elliot meant it, Leon doesn't have to do all these things for him. Elliot just happy with them being together. Leon laughed again, he and looked at him.

" You right Elliot I didn't have to but I wanted to. I like you cuz, your a cool dude. If your sick I'll take care of you, you need to vent I'm there. I like being around you and I mean that." Elliot knew his face was red now, he brought his knees to his chest in deep thought, he felt a kiss on his cheek.  He looked at Leon, "So want to go to sleep or watch a movie?" Man he's glad him and Leon are friends _more than friends now?_ " Sleep, can you stay? You can sleep in bed too." He asked playing with the covers. Leon kissed his temple this time and got closer to Elliot. Both laid down with arms wrapped around each other with Flipper in the middle.  It was a good day for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just not enough elleon fics. I'm probably going to make more in the future


End file.
